Naruto and the Ultimate Showdown
by Coleiosis
Summary: Celebrating Coleiosis' 40th fanfiction story! Naruto and Kyata come face-to-face with the evil Count Cobra, who has now gained possession of the Mutant Clocks. Can our two heroes stop Cobra from changing the course of time?


Naruto and the Ultimate Showdown

By Cole Bezotte

Celebrating Coleiosis' 40th Fanfiction Story!

"It is because of Naruto Uzumaki that I am defeated!" the evil Count Cobra exclaimed as he stood alone in the forest. "He had robbed me of my victory! But no more… no more! I will have my ultimate revenge upon him and Kyata once and for all! And I shall do it with the power of the Mutant Clocks. If only I can find them…"

Cobra then left the forest to get back to the Leaf Village, where my cousin Kyata and I were. He began to break through the panicking crowds of the village to get what he was looking for. "Honestly!" some officials muttered as they chased after Cobra. "How many times has this guy broken through the main gate?! We need a complete guard over this guy!"

But, later on in answer to the city's call for help, I rushed to the scene with Kyata at my side. "There's Cobra," Kyata spoke up after we arrived at where Cobra had done damage. "He just never gives up seeking revenge against me! This is probably his moment to finish me!"

"Don't say that," I replied. "It will only make you feel worse. You've already been through some tough times throughout your life; you shouldn't let those times come back to haunt you."

"You're right, Naruto. But seeing Cobra always reminds me of my parents. After all, he killed them both."

"I've had a darker past than you had. But we have something in common with this. Let's go." With that, we went over to Cobra, who was very mad and eager to see Kyata in his sight. But, strangely, he did not head straight for us. Instead he went up the hill to Kyata's house and ran through the halls to find something very important to him. Later on, he found what he was looking for: the two Mutant Clocks to change the course of time.

After his search was over, he started to head for the main gate of the village to exit. But before he could step foot outside the village, Kyata and I stepped right in front of him to stop him in his tracks. "You're not going anywhere!" I spoke up to him. "And you're not taking those Mutant Clocks with you!"

"Ah," Cobra replied, smiling evilly. "Naruto Uzumaki, and Kyata Kuzundhai, how unpredictable of the two of you to work together and go after me. You have no idea what my purpose is of using these. But if you want them back, come and get me! After all, we can always see who's faster!" Cobra ran off with the Mutants Clocks in his arms, eager to put his most diabolical plan into action.

"Why aren't we following him?!" Kyata said as he saw Cobra run off. "He's bound to use those for a deadly scheme!"

"Hold it, Kyata!" I replied, holding him back from following Cobra. "This is a very dangerous thing that we're up against. After all, the Mutant Clocks are what caused your death."

"You're right, but… what now?"

"Well, if you were going to do that ninja review and learning schedule with Iruka Sensei, then perhaps…"

"I honestly don't know," Kyata said, unsure about what I said. "I've already mastered those moves that I haven't at first; I've been practicing behind Iruka's back the whole time. So what should we do about that?"

It took me a matter of three seconds to think of something. We later met at Kyata's house, everybody surrounding him as he sat there with his eyes closed, awaiting for what was soon to come to him. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw that everyone seemed very happy at what just happened. Kyata did not notice anything different until he looked into a nearby mirror; he had finally received his Leaf Village headband!

"Is this what I deserve…" he softly spoke as he looked at the blue headband on his forehead, "…after all those wasted years? After failing to save my parents from this menace? What have I done?"

"You didn't do anything wrong," I replied as I placed a comforting hand on Kyata's shoulder. "You may have been too late to save your parents, but you did not give up hope. Your heart is still full of compassion and determination."

"Perhaps… This I swear to you: I will not stop until my parents' death has been avenged!"

Jean spoke up from behind: "Such brave words. This is still the boy that I have known all these years. I'm so happy I could cry!"

"Well don't start now," Kyata said, smiling. "Remember when I would hate to see someone like that. It would make ME sad as well. I did the same thing with my parents. I shared their deep feelings. Anyway, I'm going to need to take you and Bean along with me and Naruto. This would be the perfect event to record and put on a newspaper. Also, Sakura should come; we'll need all that strength to fight against this evil tyrant."

I protested: "It is not right for you to give orders."

"Would you rather take them from Cobra?" Kyata replied.

After all that chit-chat nonsense, we all took off to the exact same spot where I fought Kyata in his assassin outfit. Right when we arrived, we found Cobra exactly where we imagined him to be: right in the center of the area, fiddling with the Mutant Clocks. "Ah!" he spoke up as he saw us come. "I am honored by your very presence!"

"Stop lying, Cobra!" I replied harshly. "You aren't worthy of using the Mutant Clocks."

"On the contrary, I am. I used my 'Manipulation Potion' on Warcress and Malantin so that they could obey my every whim. They became my prophets, so I commanded them to create the Mutant Clocks. But, unexpectedly, they ditched me and my realm, and took the powerful tools with them as their own. I soon learned that the way they created the clocks were just like how they created their Ice and Fire Pyramids. And so, as I move the hour hand sixteen digits back, you shall have never been born! And so, I say to you: farewell!" With that, Cobra began to move the hour hand counter-clockwise on both Mutant Clocks, but Kyata and I were furious enough to take him on already.

With one swift move, I kicked Cobra's hand away from the clocks, thus stopping him from turning us into nothingness. But doing that move had its own risks; Cobra was only able to move the hour hand three digits back, so it decreased mine and Kyata's age. We are both currently sixteen years old, so Cobra was only able to make us thirteen years old. It felt very strange to be back to how I was before my greatest battle with Sasuke Uchiha.

I looked next to me and saw that Kyata looked younger as well. We were both shorter now, so it would be a bit more difficult taking on Cobra. Cobra got back up to his feet and said: "You bumbling knuckleheads! I'll make sure you don't escape my underhanded plan! Wait 'till my next move!" But before he could do anything, he noticed that the two Mutant Clocks were now missing. "Where did they go?! What happened to them?! Why you…"

I charged right at him and gave him a big blow on his chest, forcing him upwards then back down again. "I may be younger," I said, "but I'm still as skilled as ever!"

"Do you really think so?! Try me!"

"Fine! I will!" With that, I took a strong stance and faced the others to say: "You guys might want to shield your eyes." So, I pulled the Transformation Jutsu and did my super special Sexy Jutsu. BEST MOVE EVER! I don't know what everyone else is thinking, but I think it's the coolest! Once I pulled my move, I heard a scream coming from two people and a laugh from someone else. When I reverted back to normal, I looked around me and saw that Kyata still had his eyes closed. But I then saw that Jean and Bean had fainted from seeing what I did; they did not close their eyes, perhaps they did not know what I was going to do. The man who was laughing was Cobra; he was not affected by my move at all.

"Hah!" Cobra laughed. "I've seen stuff like that everywhere I go at Straggo! I have to admit, it's quite entertaining. But now, it's time for you to fry!" With that, he drew out his sword and swung really hard at me, hoping to cut through my neck. But I leaped back just in time, allowing Kyata to leap in and punch Cobra on the back of his head (really hard). As Cobra fell to the ground, he felt that the back of his head was bleeding. "How?" he hissed. "How are you so strong?"

"Believe it, count," Kyata replied. "I'm a ninja now! And I will not stop fighting for what is right!"

"Neither will I!" I came in as I pushed up a strong uppercut. I hit him hard on his chin causing him to fling upwards.

After falling back down to the ground, Cobra felt the pain in his bleeding jaw. "No wonder he's a legend!" he said to himself as he got back up to his feet. "I must fight harder!" Soon, the battle became as fierce as ever. So many blows here and there, tripping us all up everywhere. But Kyata and I never gave up; we kept it up with our best.

Our moves combined were hard enough to bring Cobra back down to the ground. He landed right in front of Bean, who had a new camera ready to use. Bean quickly took a picture of Cobra, causing Cobra's eyes to be blinded by the flash bulb. "Agh!" he exclaimed as he closed his eyes from the experience. "I can't see!"

"And I hope it remains that way," Bean replied humorously. "The sunlight really adds on to it. Now let's tie him up!" With that, he and Jean quickly grabbed a vine that fell from a nearby tree and used it to bind up Cobra as a captive. "Now we have you!" Bean continued.

"Oh no you don't!" Cobra hissed. "I still have my secret weapon! I still have my Mutant Clocks!"

But before he can continue his diabolical plan, something suddenly happened. Kyata and I felt very strange as we suddenly saw ourselves grow three years older, back to normal. We were both sixteen again, at our current age. "What happened?" I said. "Has the clocks' power worn off?"

"No. I fixed you," spoke a voice from behind. We turned around and saw that Sakura had been hiding from the battle this whole time. She was also holding the Mutant Clocks, so she was responsible for bringing us back to our current ages. "I stole these right when this battle started. Now Cobra is washed up."

"Much obliged, Sakura," Kyata replied. "But even though our battle has ended, there is still one question I have to ask: who wrote that note?"

"What note?!" Cobra sneered. "What are you talking about?!"

"That note from years ago. Someone wrote it in my handwriting, saying that I had a score to settle with the Creature. Who wrote that blasted letter?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked. After the incident at my lab three years ago, someone had the guts to imagine the end of the Creature. This little fellow happened to be at the scene, seeing how my 'Bomb Potion' created such a big explosion." Cobra pointed towards the real culprit who wrote the note. And I could not believe my eyes when I saw Cobra pointing at Bean! "The photographer here witnessed the destruction of my lab and saw how powerful that explosion was. He thought that it would be strong enough to defeat the Creature once and for all. And so, since he knew that my 'Smart Potion' had worked correctly on Kyata, he thought that Kyata would be smart and strong enough to take Naruto on a challenge. So he wrote the note in Kyata's handwriting, looking like the real Kyata would seriously come to the challenge."

"Then…" I stuttered to say, looking distrustfully at Bean, "…then YOU wrote that note. You made me mad and would want to kill Kyata over the Creature. Why?"

Bean heaved a very heavy and sad sigh, sorry for what he had done. "It was for your own good, Naruto," he finally said. "I couldn't let the Leaf Village go against you much longer. I'm sorry."

Even Jean was surprised and a bit upset at what Bean had done three years ago. "Why, Bean?! You're my brother! Why would you plan something like that?!"

"I'm sorry, Jean. But it was what I had to do."

"I'm sorry as well, because you now have to go to prison along with Cobra. It was a very diabolical thing to plan. Let's go."

And so, after all was settled, Bean ended up in prison along with Cobra for the horrid idea. But everything soon came back to normal, with Kyata now being an official ninja.

After Bean was arrested, Kyata said something that sounded pretty hopeful: "When the time is right, I will soon be a part of Team Kakashi. Until then, so long. And by the way, our birthdays are coming soon."

What a day. But I really wish that it would have turned out better. Bean may be a photographer, but he's the only GOOD photographer. He was one of the only people that took care Kyata while the two loving parents, Korondia and Patrina Kuzundhai, were dead. The only ones that Kyata has left are Jean and me.


End file.
